Scare Tactics - Part I
Scare Tactics - Part I is the 52nd episode (45th in Japan) of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. It is the first part of the two-part Scare Tactics episode. Synopsis Cappy Town holds a Halloween festival called a Spook Out. Tiff ends up as the first victim when getting Kirby out of the forest, and doesn't come off too pleased with Mayor Len Blustergas's device. Later, during the main walking event, Dedede and Escargoon decide to make an unannounced entry and scare the walkers witless with their own made-up ghost puppet. Of course, Kirby and gang take it back to the duo and scare them off instead, but a storm eventually breaks out and forces them to seek shelter in a mansion rigged by someone even nastier than King Dedede. Episode Summary gets scared out of her wits]] It all starts with Kirby, Tuff, and the others playing Soccer, but after Kirby gets the Ball, Tuff accidentally kicks him into the Forest and Tiff has to go get him. She finds Kirby in a Bush, but she is not familiar with the parts of the Forest where she found Kirby. Tiff tries to rush out of the Forest with Kirby, but she steps on a rope and causes a Puppet Ghost to fall down and scares Tiff a lot. Chief Bookem, Curio, and the Mayor come by and get excited that their trap worked. And now you all know that It's Halloween in Cappy Town again, and we all know what that means: Every Halloween, the Cappies hold a big, annual Spook Out contest, and whoever makes it through the forest unspooked finds a buried grand prize at the graveyard at the end of the forest. Well, everyone knows about it, except the Kids. The Grownup Cappies know about it because they went in the Spook Out Contest when they were Kids! Kirby and the others stop at Kawasaki's Restaurant to eat, but everyone decides if they should go or not, but you all know they will! But King Dedede has a Plan to trick the Cappies for the Spook Out. That Night, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, and the other Kids meet up with the Grownup Cappies and they want to know who should go first. Tiff thinks she should go first, but the Kids hear a Crow from the Forest, so Tuff fakes to go first, so the Mayor thinks Iroo should go first. Iroo says he's not scared, so Chief Bookem, Curio, and the Mayor then tell Iroo to go first. Iroo nervously accepts their order and walks nervously into the Forest. But Iroo gets scared by the Ghost Tiff saw in the Forest when she rescued Kirby. Tiff then decides that she should go first. So Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff go through the Forest and they find the Puppet Ghost that Iroo got Spooked on. Tuff then tries to run out of the Forest, but Tiff grabs him by the Overalls and says that the Ghost was a Fake one. Chief Bookem decided to go into the Forest and falls into the same trap he used to scare Tiff, but realizes he wasn't scared at all. Chief Bookem then sees a Ghost we haven't seen in this Episode yet, and Chief Bookem still isn't scared. Chief Bookem then finds another Ghost but realizes that none of the Cappies made this Ghost, and Chief Bookem sees the Ghost glowing and runs out of the Forest. But it was really Escargoon disguised as a Ghost since King Dedede has a surprise in store for the Cappies, and plans to make it more fun in his favor by replacing all the fake ghosts with "real" ones. Chief Bookem then bangs into Honey and Spikehead and all three of them run out of the Forest. Chief Bookem tells the Cappies, but Kawasaki then rushes out of the Forest and says that he was chased by the same Ghost Chief Bookem was scared of. Everyone gets scared and they run back Home and are not seen for the rest of the Episode. Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff hear the Cappies screaming, but Tiff doesn't get scared and they continue going through the Forest. King Dedede gets furious and gets a new plan up his sleeve. Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff see tiny Blue Flames moving around them, but Tiff still isn't scared and throws a Rock inside a Bush. The trio walks away and we see that it was really Escargoon putting the Blue Flames on a Fishing Rod. King Dedede gets really furious and as the trio still walks, they notice that Tuff is stuck. Tuff thinks it's a Ghost but it's just a Branch. And a Ghost comes behind them, but it's really (You know) But Kirby then jumps on Escargoon and Escargoon runs away after Tiff recognizes the Voice. Tiff then knows it's finally time for a Payback. Kirby disguises himself as a Pumpkin Monster and scares the King and Escargoon away. After that, we find out that the trio made it to the Graveyard! They follow some signs and dig up the Prize, and it's a Medal! Tuff wishes it was something else, But as if that's not enough, a storm soon breaks out and Kirby and Tiff get locked inside a Haunted Mansion. Tuff gets Meta Knight and they are forced to seek out their two friends as we see the end of this Episode when the Particle Ghost starts to Spook out Kirby and Tiff... The story is continued in Scare Tactics - Part II. Dub Changes * In the Japanese original, Cappy Town residents hold a Kimodameshi along a path in the forest while in the dub, it's culturally translated to a Halloween festival. * The scene with Mayor Len Blustergas and his wife in the forest is removed in the dub. * Originally when Tuff finds Meta Knight, the screen shows him as a silhouette, but in the dub, it's clearly Meta Knight. Trivia *The jack-o-lantern Kirby wears to scare Dedede and Escargoon looks strikingly like Mr. P. Umpkin. *Kimodameshi (きもだめし or 肝試し, meaning "test of courage") is a game not unlike a haunted house, played during summer nights, where people walk along a set path rigged with triggers designed to set off traps designed to scare the walkers. **In the Japanese version, Kirby hears "meshi" (飯), which means food. *In the Japanese version, before encountering Escargoon's fake hitodamas, Tuff suggests Kirby to sing to make ghosts go away. This is referencing Mike Kirby. References Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Episodes